Jerusalem War
The Jerusalem War was a major Middle Eastern conflict that lasted from June 10th, 1960 to October 15th, 1962. The Jerusalem War was the culmination of decades of Zionism, Arab Nationalism, British Colonialism and religious extremism that was sparked by the Kurdish War of Independence. Participants * France: Michel Debré * Kingdom of Saudi Arabia: Saud bin Abdulaziz Al Saud * Mashriq Caliphate: Mohammed Amin al-Husseini * People's Republic of Jordan: Yacoub Zaiadeen (May 1st, 1961 onwards) * People's Republic of Kurdistan: Qazi Muhammad * Royal Jordanian Army: General Habis al-Majali under the command of King Abdullah I bin al-Hussein * Soviet Union: Georgy Malenkov * United Kingdom: Maurice Harold Macmillan Insurgent Groups: * Aramaean Christian Army: Led by Emil Ghuri, the Aramaean Christian Army was a paramilitary force composed of Christian Arabs who sought to combat the anti-Christian Mashriq forces and the racist Tenth Crusaders. * Communist Party of Palestine: Led by Fu'ad Nassar, they sought to establish a communist state in Palestine and then unite with the People's Republic of Jordan. * Maccabean Army: Led by Avraham Stern, a far-right Jewish nationalist group that sought to establish a Jewish nationalist state in Palestine. * The Tenth Crusaders: Led by Byron De La Beckwith, the Tenth Crusaders were White Christian supremacists who supported a White Nationalist Christian State in Palestine. They followed principles of Christian Identity and British Israelism. * United Canaanite Army: Led by Emile Habibi, the United Canaanite Army was a united front of Muslims, Christians and Jews who opposed both the far-left Levantine Communists and the far-right insurgent movements and Mashriq Caliphate. Pre-War Events Kurdish War of Independence Timeline of the Jerusalem War -June 10th, 1960: On the 44th anniversary of the Arab Revolt, members of the extremist Mashriq party led by Mohammed Amin al-Husseini began a revolt against British rule in Palestine and Jordan. They planned to establish the Mashriq Caliphate, a united Arab caliphate centered on Jerusalem and implement Islamic law and expel all non-Muslims. This begins the Jerusalem War. The British army is fairly incapable in fighting the guerilla forces of the Mashriqis. -December 30th, 1960: Mashriqi forces capture Jerusalem and establishes the Mashriq Caliphate with Mohammed Amin al-Husseini being crowned Caliph of Palestine as Caliph Al-Husseini I. -December 31st, 1960: Caliph Al-Husseini I immediately issues a decree denouncing communism as a creation of “Western Jewish Zionists” and calls for a purge of all communists from the Caliphate. -January 1st, 1961: Following Caliph Al-Husseini I’s decree, many Palestinian communists flee to Jordan. They start receiving Kurdish reinforcements and Soviet supplies. -May 1st, 1961: Palestinian, Kurdish and Jordanian communists overthrow King Abdullah I Hussein of Jordan and establish the People’s Republic of Jordan. The Palestinian and Jordanian communists unite to form the Communist Party of the Levant. -May 10th, 1961: Caliph Al-Husseini I is outraged by the communist state that cropped up on its borders and as such calls for a Tathir or “cleansing” of the Mashriq Caliphate by purging it of non-Arabs and non-Muslims. -May 20th, 1961: In response to the Caliph’s call for a Tathir, multiple factions crop up in Mashriq and Jordan. Including the Tenth Crusaders, Maccabean Army, Aramaean Christian Army and the United Canaanite Army. -May 31st, 1961: In response to the chaos in the Middle East, the British land troops in Palestine to try and reinstall British rule in the ex-Commonwealth. They begin aiding the Royal Jordanian Army which had fled to Saudi Arabia. They also shift from aiding the Mashriq Caliphate to aiding the United Canaanite Army. The UCA receives funding from the British, French and Pro-Democracy Jews in Galitsia. -June 10th, 1961: Jews are massacred by Mashriq forces in the city of Tel Aviv. This later becomes known as the “Yom Shel Dimot” or “Day of Tears”. -June 15th, 1961: In response to the massacre in Tel Aviv, many Jews in Galitsia begin joining Volunteer forces in Palestine to support the United Canaanite Army, Communist Party of the Levant and the Maccabean Army. -July 10th, 1961: Communist forces capture the so-called “Winston's Hiccup” Region as well as the important coast of the Saudi half of the Gulf of Aqaba (Tabuk Region). -August 30th, 1961: Maccabean insurgents capture the Haifa District and Acre Sub-District. In response Aramaean insurgents capture the Nazareth and Tiberias Sub-District. The United Canaanite Army establishes a front after it captures the Lydda District and parts of the Gazza District. Levantine Communists mainly control parts of the Beersheba District. The Tenth Crusaders take parts of Southern Gaza and commit mass attacks against the native Muslims as well as commit guerilla attacks in the Hebron Sub-District. -December 10th, 1961: The United Canaanite Army expands to take the Tulkarm Sub-District and the Gaza District. Aramaeans expand into Safad. The Mashriq Army was more so focused on defeating the communists and as such deals with a guerilla war against the communists in the Beersheba Sub-District and in the Negev Desert. -March 10th, 1962: The Aramaean Christian Army is absorbed by the United Canaanite Army. -March 30th, 1962: The newly expanded United Canaanite Army pushes the Maccabeans out of Haifa and Acre. The United Canaanite Army now controls Gaza, Ramle, Jaffa, Tulkarm, Haifa, Acre, Nazareth, Tiberias and Safed. Many Maccabeans return -May 1st, 1962: The United Canaanite Army captures Jenin and Beisan Sub-Districts. -July 30th, 1962: The United Canaanite Army captures Nablus, Hebron and the northern Negev. -September 1st, 1962: The United Canaanite Army captures Ramallah. -September 30th, 1962: The United Canaanite Army encircles Jerusalem. -October 15th, 1962: The United Canaanite Army captures Jerusalem and establishes the Federation of Canaan, a multiethnic, multilingual and multi-religious democratic state. This ends the Jerusalem War. Aftermath Flags of Jerusalem War Factions king-aramaic.PNG|Aramaean Christian Army palestinecom.png|Communist Party of Palestine 750px-Flag_of_Saudi_Arabia_(1938-1973).svg.png|Kingdom of Saudi Arabia maccabeanarmy1.PNG|Maccabean Army king-palestine.PNG|Mashriq Caliphate Jordannew1.PNG|People's Republic of Jordan 1200px-Flag of Kurdistan.svg (1).png|People's Republic of Kurdistan 1200px-Royal_Jordanian_Army_Flag.svg.png|Royal Jordanian Army king-jerusalem.png|Tenth Crusaders Levant.png|United Canaanite Army Category:Wars